Princess Of Egypt
by Zory rock101
Summary: then there was a banging sound when two dumble doors that lend out to the Garden hit the wall. "good luck trying to marry her off," A brown hair man named said, walking towards the door have a big hole in his pants that you see his boxer. His name is Raji Shenazard from the country of Tanbarun.
1. Chapter 1: Shirayuki story

**Princess of Egypt**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Words: 2,158k**

**Start writing: 3/18/19**

**Update: 4/11/19**

**Hello, Im back with a brand new love story between our handsome young prince, Zen, and our favorite herbalist, Shirayuki. My plan is to make each chapter 10,000k or more word to make it longer and more excited than the usual chapter that I did in my previous stories. I will also be taking requests for this story too. so if you have any ideas that you want me to put in there please leave a review. thank you :-)**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Princess of Egypt. let's get into the story :)**

**Chapter 1: Shirayuki Story**

**Introduction**

A long time ago, A country extends from side to side of the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia. Where the jackals, gazelles, crocodiles, and cobras live. Without the Nile River, this country would be a desert. If you look close enough the Nile River looks exactly like a papyrus plant having newly formed buds but passed the Nile River a few miles away there was a beautiful kingdom called Rosetta that was ruled five thousand centuries ago by the Royal Family of Rosetta and they still are the ruler of it today.

Rosetta is a peaceful and quiet Kingdom where the sun is always shining and the crystal blue sky with only a few white clouds.

In Rosetta, It is very rare for it to rain there it is always hot in the kingdom but sometimes at night time, it gets a little bit cooler. Rosetta has sandstorm that can get really bad to ride a horse in the middle of the storm because it will be a lot harder to see where you're going and you can also get buried and the sand. Rosetta also made a road out of cement for just the carriage when other countries trade supplies with them.

There is a medium-sized Village that probably has two thousand hundred population living in the village. The houses were made out of stones and also the balcony. few strings that go to one building to the other with pretty decoration to make the town even more beautiful on every building so it looks like a criss-cross. in the middle of the town, there was a waterfall a woman made out of cement standing in front doing a pose.

The woman of the village cook, cleaned, and laundry. The men work making stones, building houses, and working in the garden Garden every single day. Rosetta is not always peaceful they also have criminals and thieves that go around and still food jewelry, gold, and food from wealthy families.

The Pharaoh then captures the thief and they will be sentenced to a lifetime in prison because Rosetta wants a peaceful and quiet kingdom. So the Pharaoh sends them to an island that only for criminals to live and there no way to escape.

When the Pharaoh was a young boy this mother always takes him to the Nile river and enjoyed spending his time at the Nile river but one day at night time his mother was killed by a thief breaking into the castle to steal some Jewel from the jewel room that was located in the South wing of the castle that way the pharaoh hate the thieves so much.

Once every year, The Pharaoh take this daughter to the Nile River to honor this mother death and also so his daughter can enjoy the calm, quiet, and peaceful of the Nile River.

Down the street over the stockade and through the footbridge where a tall cement walls surrounded by the castle with two Guards at the gate and five guards standing on the wall. The castle has many towers that reach high into the blue sky, into the clouds. the sparrows like to make their home in the window sills. there a glass bridge that goes from one tower to another to make getting to each tower a lot easier.

In a room that makes out of golden stone. The pharaoh was sitting on the throne that was also make out of golden. He has dark maroon colored hair and dark green eyes and is named is Mukaze the 3rd, along with his only beloved 18-year-old daughter.

His wife beautiful and spiritual woman was Love's by her people but one day she passed away from a rare illness. When her daughter was only 5 years old and that was the only saying she left when she died. So every time Mukaze look at his daughter he sees it the image of his late wife with her beautiful smiley face.

The pharaoh, Mukaze arrange a marriage interview with kingdoms across the world to marry his daughter, Shirayuki.

then there was a banging sound when two dumble doors that lend out to the Garden hit the wall. "good luck trying to marry her off," A brown hair man named said, walking towards the door have a big hole in his pants that you see his boxer. His name is Raji Shenazard from the country of Tanbarun.

"please wait, Prince Raji," A few maids said, run after him.

"nobody from a thousand mile will marry a disobey little girl. I will shock if someone actually did what to married her. They must be out of their minds or Larry stupid," Raji said, walked out of the castle and got into his carriage.

"Shirayuki," Mukaze said in a whisper, walking to the garden where he sees a bright red hair girl sitting on a cement wall that was only 5 or 10 in tall reading a book. "Shirayuki, you need to stop scaring off the boys," Mukaze said, walking up to her.

"Come on he was just playing with him," Shirayuki said, looking at her black beautiful jackals who was chewing on part of Prince Raji pants.

"You need to control him," Mukaze said, narrowing his eyes at the jackals.

**Shirayuki P.O.****V**

I turn my head to look at my father. "stormy is a very good boy," I said, close my book and walked over to stormy. "aren't you, my baby boy," Shirayuki said, patting the top of Stormy head.

"Shirayuki, you are at that age to be looking for a husband and take over the throne of our kingdom," my father said, walking over to her. "and that means you have to discipline stormy to obey your every command,"

"He does obey my orders he got rid of that horrible man," I said, stand up and looked at my father.

"Shirayuki, if you keep this up the other kingdoms, will hear about your behavior and what they will not join our kingdom together."

" is that all you care about your Kingdom to join with other kingdoms but you don't care about my happiness. maybe I want to fall in love with somebody I love and who love me back. I do not want to marry a stranger from another country. that's a relationship I don't want that does not make me happy," Shirayuki took a break for a while then continue talking. "Do you want me to be happy or I'm just an heir to the kingdom?" Shirayuki asked, put her hand on her hips.

"yes I do but it's always as a royal family of Rosetta to put our people first and that's what you should be doing too." My father said, walked away from me.

"I hate being a princess and trip in this castle every day of my life," I said, sat down next to stormy and wrap my arms around his neck. "I want to be a normal girl and to travel around the world," I said, stand up and looked up at the sky. I took a deep breath in and let it out before I starting to sing then I dance around the garden.

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I walked beside the pond and looked down at my reflection and I move a strand of my hair behind my ear. I watch the fishes swimming over my reflection. I kneel down beside the pond and throw a rock at my reflection making it disappeared and trying not to hit the fishes. I stand up and walked down the step and over a wooden bridge. I stand down on a brunch and hearing the birds songs they're our songs.

I am now

In a world where I

Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I walked over to an old shrine and nail down in front of a gravestone that has my mother's name Graven on it. I close my eyes and folded my hands together to pray. "mom, please help me what will you do? what did you do when you have arranged marriage," I said, open my eyes and stand up from the ground again. I walked out of the shrine and went down a path that was cover with small rocks with dandelion by side all the way down the path.

There's a heart that must be free

To fly

That burns with a need to know

The reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think, how we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I walked inside with stormy beside me and staircase then went down the hallway to my bedroom. Stormy walked over to his bed that was in a corner and laid down. I walked over to the balcony door and open it. I looking up at the night sky and saw a shooting star. "The first star I see tonight make a wish upon that star and your wish will come true. I wish that I find someone to spend my entire life with who loves me not because I'm the princess of Egypt that is my wish," I said, close my eyes and made a wish.

After a while, there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Yes, what is it?" I said, turn around and looked at my bedroom door. The doors slowly open a girl with long brown hair walked into my bedroom.

"The dinner is ready and your father is already down there waiting for you," the maid said bow her head to me.

"Okay thank you," I said, watch the maid walked out of the room. "Come on stormy let's get-go," I said walking out of my bedroom with stormy following behind me. We walked down the hallway to the dining room and two guards open the door for us. I walked into the room and saw my father sitting at the end of the table where he usually sits. I walked over to the table and sat beside by my father and stormy went over to his dish bowl that was in the corner with a comfortable fluffy blanket for him to sit on.

"Shirayuki there will be another marriage interview tomorrow with the first prince of Aphrodite so try your best not till chase him off as you did with the twentieth kingdom." My father said, looking at me.

"So this is my twenty-one marriage interview," I said, let out a sigh.

"And he comes all this way to meet you. so show him your gratitude," Father said, pick up his fork and starting to eat. I didn't say anything instead I just started eating my food. after a while, I and stormy head back to my room to get some shut-eye so we are rested up for my interview with the prince of Aphrodite but there was no way I will be on my best behavior. I will get rid of like I did with the last twenty interviews. I climb into my bed and closed my eyes.

**See you in the next chapter of Princess of Egypt...**


	2. Chapter 2: Zen Story

**Princess of Egypt**

**Sorry it took me forever to write chapter two but it is finally here :)**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Words: 1,127k**

**Start writing: 4/11/19**

**Update: 7/31/19**

**Chapter 2: Zen Story**

**Introduction**

Far Far away from the kingdom of Rosetta, crossed the crystal blue ocean, and pass the Rocky mountain where the grass is always bright green in a beautiful Kingdom call Clarines. A young man sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. His hair white is short to medium in length, long enough to cover his forehead, but not long enough to reach his shoulders. The young man is known as Prince Zen Wistaria throughout the whole Kingdom of Clarines. Zen then hear a knock on his office wooden door. "Come in," Zen said, looking at the door.

The door slowly opens and walked in was one of his attendance walked in the room. The man is tall and has a fair build body. He was also a few years older than Zen. His hair short, light sea silver-blue hair on top and dark silver-blue hair on the bottom and brown eyes. His name is Mitsuhide Rouen. "Here is the morning report," Mitsuhide said, hand Zen a pile of paper.

"Thanks," Zen said, took the paper from Mitsuhide. "What is Kiki doing?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"She is recruiting new soldiers," Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"What is my schedule for today?" Zen asked, set the papers down on his desk.

"Well, you have a meeting at 11:00 with the kingdom of Alledonia about to set a marriage interview with the 3rd princess and After that your brother wants to speak with you about another marriage interview with the kingdom of Rosetta," Mitsuhide said.

"Rosetta never heard of that Kingdom before," Zen said, lend back on his chair.

"Well, Rosetta is in Egypt surrounded by desert and the princess of Rosetta already had twenty marriage interview and she rejected all of them. rumors said that she is the troublesome princess they have ever met in a marriage interview before." Mitsuhide said.

'she has twenty marriage interview and rejected them all. I really want to see what kind of girl she is,' Zen said, picturing Shirayuki big, scary, and overweight lady. 'I don't think she will be like the picture in my head in real life,' Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"Prince Zen, they also said that it was like a nightmare meeting her," Mitsuhide said.

"So she is a big, scary, and overweight woman," Zen said, laid his head on top of his head.

"Huh?" Mitsuhide asked, being a little confused.

"I was just talking to myself," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"No one actually said what the princess looks like," Mitsuhide said, putting his hand on his hip. "But they also said a black creature comes out and attack them,"

"Great and my brother want me to meet her," Zen said, looking at his clock and stand up. "I have the meeting with Alledonia," Zen said, walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"Prince Zen, It nice to meet you," A girl with long blonde hair said, bowing her head to Zen.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Stella," Zen said, bowing his head to Stella.

"Shall we get the meeting start?" Stella's father said, looking at Zen and Stella.

"Yes, let it get the start," Zen said, sat down at the table.

"The marriage interview what date will work for you to spend time with Stella?" Stella's father asked, looking at Zen.

"Well, I don't know. I have to travel to Rosetta and meet with the princess next week," Zen answer, looking back at Stella's father.

"What you going have a marriage interview with the princess of Rosetta?" Stella said with wide eyes.

"Yes," Zen answer, looking at Stella.

"Be careful I heard that is nothing good come from her," Stella said, looking back at Zen.

"Yeah I heard rumors about her," Zen said.

"And you see why you should not go and meet with her," Stella said.

"Well, it was decided by my brother," Zen said. "I have a meeting with my brother now," Zen said, stand up and bow to Stella and her father. Zen walked out of the room and down the hallway. Zen knock on Izana's office door and wait for him to answer.

"Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door. Zen grab the door handle and slowly open the door then walked into the room.

"you want to see me, Lord brother," Zen said, walking over to Izana's desk and stand in front of it.

"Yes, i do," Izana said, turn around and looked at Zen.

"What is it about?" Zen asked, looking at his brother.

"Tomorrow you will be head to the kingdom of Rosetta and I want you to make the best expression for this kingdom," Izana said, cross his arm over his chest.

"I will do my very best for the kingdom of Clarines, Lord brother," Zen said, bow his head to Izana and looked up at him again.

"good that will be all," Izana said, turn his back to Zen.

"um...Lord Btother, there's something I want ask about Rosetta?" Zen asked.

"And what is that?" Izana ask with a question, turn around looking back at Zen.

"Do you know anything about the princess of Rosetta?" Zen asked, looking at Izana.

"all I know she's the only heir to the kingdom of Rosetta and she is a little bit of a troublemaker. She kind of remind me a little of you in way," Izana said.

"what I was never a trouble maker," Zen said.

"yes you were and don't deny it. and for some reason I think you two are meant for each other if you just give it a try," Izana said, put his hand on his hip.

"Okay, I will go and have a marriage interview with this princess of Rosetta," Zen said, walked out of Izana's office and went down the hallway back to his office.

Zen open the door and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki stand three looking at him. "so what did your brother say?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"We are heading to the kingdom Rosetta tomorrow morning. So pack your stuff tonight," Zen said, walked over to his desk and sat down.

**See you in the next chapter of Princess of Egypt...**

**Well Zen fall in love with the troublesome princess of Rosetta or will there be a few between Zen and Shirayuki?**

**sorry if this chapter was short. i hope the next chapter will be a little bit longer :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling to Rosetta part 1

**Princess of Egypt**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Sorry for the late update **

**Words: 2,751k**

**Start writing: 7/31/19**

**Update:** **9/21/19**

**Chapter ****3: Traveling to Rosetta** **part 1**

**Day 1**

The next day, some service putting the suitcase in the carriage and Zen was walking down the hallway with Kiki and Mitsuhide. "How long is the trip to Roseetta?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"5 days," Zen said, walked out of the castle and got into the carrage with Mitsuhide, Kiki, and three guard tag along with him. The driver took off towards the gate and left the castle ground. Zen laying his back against the wall of the carriage and stared out of the window watching the trees passing by. 'I hope this girl is not that scary then my imagination describing her.' Zen said, let out a sigh.

"Prince Zen, is there something wrong?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"No, I was just thinking," Zen said, turn his head to look back at Mitsuhide.

"when the sun sets we will about to enter the kingdom Aldovia. Maybe we should stop when we see the first town that we see," Kiki said, looking down at a map.

"that sounds like a good idea," Zen said, crosses arm over his chest.

"Zen, are you nervous about this marriage interview?" Mitsuhide said.

"the rumors about this girl kind of freaks me out." Zen answer, looking back out of the window.

"what do you mean by that?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen with a confused look on her face.

"One of the rumors that go around about the girl is it being attacked by a black monster," Zen answer.

"black monster?" Kiki asked little bit of confused what kind of rumors have a black monster.

"every time a prince coming to have a marriage interview with the girl they get attacked by something that is black. They just suddenly call it the black monster to make them more rumors more interesting I'm guessing." Mitsuhide answer for Zen.

"maybe the girl didn't like the princess coming to have a marriage interviewed with her," Kiki said, photos of map and half and put it and her bag.

"she rejected all of them and that is like half percent of 100," Zen said.

"well how would you feel if you have to force to marry some of that you don't like in a marriage interview."

"I will feel the same way but people said that she is scary when they seen her so my image of her is big scary lady that I will probably have ever met," Zen said.

"Well they are just rumors she could be very beautiful talented wonderful..etc and maybe you will fall in love with her if you see her not based on a rumor." Kiki said, narrow her eyes at Zen.

"okay maybe you are right I am overreacting about this marriage interview." Zen said, trying to avoid eye contact with Kiki because right now she is a scary lady that Zen ever meet. Mitsuhide watch Zen and Kiki having a serious conversation.

"why are you not looking at me while I'm talking to you,"

"right now you are the scariest person so I'm trying to avoid you," Zen said, took a glance of Kiki and then looked out of the window again.

"Kiki, I think Zen understand that he should not judge people just on a rumor that he here." Mitsuhide said interrupting.

"you took this out of proportion," Zen said ignoring Mitsuhide.

"you did not just say that to me," Kiki said, her cold dead eyes then making him flinch.

'how did it just become like this,' Mitsuhide said to himself, letting out a sigh.

"why are you so worked up about something the a mention about a girl that you never met before?" Zen asked.

"I am tired of guys just assuming that's a girl might be big, scary, ugly, and fat," Kiki answer.

"okay first of all I did not say fat or ugly. All I said was big and scary," Zen said correcting Kiki.

"big is also mean the word fat you idiot," Kiki said.

"don't call me you idiot,"

'well this is going to get ugly real fast,' Mitsuhide said, cleaning his back against the wall and close his eyes to get some shut-eye.

"well what should I call you your royal pain in the ass?" Kiki asked. Zen trying to act all serious by was kind of hard so I can start blurting out laughing waking up Mitsuhide.

"say you can't get mad stay mad at each other for a long and it is not the first time you guys had an argument like this," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen and Kiki.

"Yeah you are right by the way how far is kingdom Aldovia?" Zen asked. Kiki pulled out the math from her bag and book how far they are to Aldovia.

"it looks like we still have 10 more hours left to go before we are and Aldovia." Kiki answer.

"well great I need to go pee," Zen said.

"the next town let stop to get some rest for a little bit before heading out again," Mitsuhide said, open the curtain to a small window that he can see the driver.

"Yes of course," The driver said. After a while, the carriage stop in a small town. Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki went to a small restaurant and sat down at a table. A girl with long brown walking up to the table.

"Hello, my name is Ella and i will be your waitress. What can i get for you guys this after noon?" Ella asked, pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Well I want water and I will order a bacon cheeseburgers with french fries," Zen said, looking at the menu.

"And What can I can for you two?" Ella said, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"I will also have water and I will order a salad," Kiki said, looking at Ella.

"Make that three water and I will have Pancakes with over easy eggs, and Toast," Mitsuhide said, close his menu and hand it to Ella.

"Okay, I will be back with your water," Ella said, took Zen and Kiki menu too and walked away from the table.

"After we finally eating we need to get back on the road because he still have 10 hours left before the sun go down," Kiki said, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Okay, when we enter aldovia we need to find a place to stay the night," Zen said.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen. After a while return with their glass of water set it on the table. "Thank you," Mitsuhide said, looking at Ella.

"I will be back with your food," Ella said, walked away.

**Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

A couple of hours ago, while Zen and the others was traveling to Rosetta. Shirayuki sat in her window seal looking up at the beautiful clear blue sky with Stormy laying her head on Shirayuki's lap. "You are such a good girl," Shirayuki said, pat the top of Stormy head. Stormy move her head closer to Shirayuki so she rub her head against Shirayuki's stomach. After a while, Shirayuki heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," Shirayuki said, turn to looked at the door and watch the door handle move down. A girl with long blonde hair pull back into a ponytail bow to Shirayuki.

"Your father what to see you Princess Shirayuki," The maid said, looking back up to Shirayuki.

"Okay, thank you. You may leave now," Shirayuki said, watch the maid walked out of the room and close the door behind her. Shirayuki got up from the window seal and walked over to the door. She open the door and walked into the hallway with Stormy right behind her. Shirayuki walked down the hallway to her father office. Shirayuki knock on the her father office door.

"come in," Shirayuki's father said, on the other side of the door. she grab the door handle and slowly open it.

"Father you want to see me," Shirayuki said, walking into the room.

"Yes, the second prince of Clarines is coming in five days for a marriage interview and this time I want you to be more respectful towards him," Shirayuki's father said, looking at Shirayuki.

"But father I do not want to get married to a total stranger why can't you understand that," Shirayuki said, looking back at her father.

"Shirayuki you are the next queen of our kingdom and the only heir you need to marry a royal," her father said. "you can leave now,"

Shiayuki bow to her father and walked out of the room. she went down the hallway towards the garden. "I don't want to marry somebody I don't love. Being queen means I have to give up my rights to fall in love that I don't want it," Shirayuki said, walking over to a pond and looking at her reflection.

Hey homecoming queen

Why do you lie?

When somebody's mean where do you hide?

Do people assume you're always alright?

Been so good at smiling most of your life,

Shirayuki starting to sing, kneeling down at the pond and put her finger in the cold water. She watch this fish swimming around. She then feel the wind through her hair and she closed her eyes. After a while, Shirayuki starting dancing to the song she was singing and torrid her dress. She step on a flap stone that was in the small pound and dancing on them. Shirayuki put a finger out and A bird land on her finger and whistling to her song making a beautiful Harmony.

Look damn good in the dress, zipping up the mess

Dancing with your best foot forward

Does it get hard

To have to play the part?

Nobody's feeling sorry for you

But what if I told you the world wouldn't end

If you started showing what's under your skin

What if you let them all in on the lie

Even the homecoming queen cries

Hey homecoming queen

How's things at home?

Still walking on eggshells when that curtain's closed

Did your daddy teach you how to act tough?

Or more like your momma, sweep it under the rug

Look damn good in the dress, zipping up the mess

Dancing with your best foot forward

Did you want the crown?

Or does it weigh you down?

Nobody's feeling sorry for you

What if I told you the world wouldn't end

If you started showing what's under your skin

What if you let them all in on the lie

Even the homecoming queen cries

Yeah what if I told you the sky wouldn't fall

If you lost your composure, said to hell with it all

Not everything pretty sparkles and shines

And even the homecoming queen cries

Even the homecoming queen cries

Hey homecoming queen

Why do you lie?

When somebody's mean where do you hide?

when the song finally came to end she sat down on a white chair, looking up at dark blue sky. "it looks like it's almost time to get ready for bed," Shirayuki said to herself, standing up from the chair and locked inside. Shirayuki walk down the hallway to her bedroom and open the door. she saw stormy laying in her bed sound a sleep. Shirayuki put on her pajamas and went over to her bed. She laid down and wondering what her lifeand wondering what her life and future will hold for her. Shirayuki turn to her side and close her eyes. After a while, she fall asleep.

In Shirayuki's Dream, She is in a dark Forest and don't know how she end up here. That was fogged all around her and it was hard for her to see. Shirayuki walked deeper into the forest and saw a man standing there wearing all black clothes. The man point at her and disappears in the fog. This was not the first time Shirayuki dream well it was more like a nightmare.

**Meanwhile with Zen and others...**

A couple like six hours ago, Zen and the other got done eatting and they got back into the carriage and heading to Aldovia. Zen put a pillow up against the wooden wall and lend his head against it. "We are only nine hours away from Aldovia," Kiki said, looking at Zen who was getting tire of the carriage ride.

"I hope we get there soon. I just want to go to sleep and the carriage is not helping," Zen said, cross his arms over his chest and looking out of the window.

"There is a blanket here if you get cold, Zen," Mitsuhide said, hold out a blanket to Zen. Zen looked at the blanket and took it from Mituhide.

"Thanks," Zen said, put the blanket over his lips.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"What is it now?" Zen said, looking back at Zen.

"May I asked is why your brother want you to meet this princess from Rosetta?" Mitsuhide answer with a question.

"My brother think it is best that our kingdom join together in marriage that i now why my brother want be to meet her," Zen said, can you have self more comfortable.

"What if you fall in love with her?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I don't think that will happen," Zen answer, close his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Because she rejected everyone she see," Zen answer.

"Maybe if you put on your charm she maybe will not rejected," Kiki said, looking at Zen. Zen open his eyes and looked at Kiki.

"It sound like you think I'm a playboy," Zen said, narrow his eyes.

"Well you did charm princess Stella of Alledonia," Kiki said with a small laugh.

"Okay first off I never put on my charm for Stella. All she did was follow me around seen we were five." Zen said, sat up straight.

"She was hoping to be your wife and have your children," Kiki said with a smart ass comment.

"Okay, first of all she was a little crazy," Zen said, leting out a yawn.

"we are almost to the hotel," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, wake me up when we get there," Zen said, close his eyes and have his arms over his chest. After a while, the carriage stop in front of a hotal. Zen and the others got out of the carriage and went inside.

"Hello want can I do for you tonight?" A man asked, looking at Zen.

"we need two room for tonight," Zen answer, looking back at the man.

"Okay, you room are right next to me each other on the third floor 343 and 344," The man said, hand two k y to Zen.

"Thank you," Zen said, walking up the staircase until he reach the third floor with Mitsuhide and Kiki behind him.

"I will see you in the morning Kiki," Mitsuhide said, watch Kiki open the room 243.

"Okay, good night," Kiki said, walking into the room and close the door behind her. Zen open the room next door to Kiki and walked into the room with Mitsuhide behind him. Zen took off his sword that was on his belt buckles.

"I'm thinking about in th morning to take a bath before we head." Zen said, taking off his jacket.

"Okay, I'm also think that I will take a bath too," Mitsuhide said, Take off his jack and sit it on a chair. He then sat down on the bed and taking off his boot.

"Okay," Zen said, sat down on the other bed and taking off his baby blue boot and set it under the bed.

"Well, we need to get our sleep because we are waking up early tomorrow morning," Mitsuhide said, pull the blanket back and climb into bed.

"Okay," Zen said, got into his bed and close his eyes.

"good night, Zen," Mitsuhide said, close his eyes.

"good night," Zen said. After a while, Mitsuhide and Zen fall asleep.

**See you in the next chapter of Princess of Egypt...**

**There will be five part of Traveling to Rosetta. the next chapter will be long then this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Traveling to Rosetta part 2

Princess of Egypt

Genre: Adventure

Hey everyone, I'm back update some more chapter in this story so sorry that I have no post any new chapter for a very long time. I kind of run out of idea to this chapter 4 and I also rewrite this chapter so many time to make it great. If you guys have any idea please leave a review and I will make a special chapter for it. I make another account call Zoryrock101 second account please check it out. I already have one story posted on it. thank you for your patient on this new chapter and I hope you enjoy chapter 4 :)

Words: 1,775k

Start writing: 9/21/19

Update: 7/20/20

Chapter 4: Traveling to Rosetta part 2

Day 2

That sunlight peak over the horizon cross the beautiful kingdom of Clarines. It was a beautiful morning the birds were singing high in the treetop and the bright sunlight peak through the curtain of the Inn window and wash over Zen's sleepy face waking him up from a wonderful dream that involved a mystery girl in his dream he do not make out the girl's face. Zen let out a moan and turn to his side to block out the sunlight with his pillow covering his head. He usually don't like morning because the sunlight is to bright when it wake him up from his deep sleep. "Zen, it is time to get up now. You told me yesterday that you want to take a bath before we head out again," Mitsuhide said, standing at the end of Zen's bed while looking at him with his hand are on his hips. Zen flip up the pillow halfway and peek his head just just enough to glad at Mitsuhide for waking him up. "That will not work on me. You always if me that looked every morning since you were fifteen," Mitsuhide said, cross his arms over his chest and staring back at Zen. Zen let out another moan and sat up on the queen size bed. He link his fingers together and put his arms over his head to stretch his body.

"I really hate morning," Zen said, letting out a yawn. He swing his legs off the edge of the bed and sat there for a few minutes before standing up from the bed. Mitsuhide stare at Zen trying not to laugh because Zen's hair was sticking up all over the place. "I'm going head to the hot springs and quickly fresh up," Zen said, walking over to his blue suitcase with black outlines around it that have the Clarines Royal Crest on the front of his suitcase. He unzipped suitcase and slowly opened it. He pull out some clean clothes from his suitcase and walked out of the room that Mitsuhide and Zen for saying for the night. He walked down the long hallway to the hot spring that is outside in the back on the Inn. Zen walked into the locker room of the hot springs. The locker room was mostly made out of wood like the cubby hole but you can put your clothes, shoe, and a list of that you do not want to get wet. There was a long bench in the middle of the room. Zen sat down on the bench and taking off his pants, boxer, and his shirt then put and just let them get on the bench while he put the clean clothes in the cubby hole. He wrap his white towel around him and walked out into the hot springs.

That hot spring was very beautiful there was a fence around the hot springs separating the girls hot spring from the boys hot springs. Middle-sized rock that made the base of the hot springs there was also a small small wooden bridge that connected to another hot spring. Zen took office towel and said it a few feet away from the edge of the water. He stepped into the warm smokey water with a little bit of steam coming up from the water. Zen sat down on the cement seat that was under the water. Zen laid his head down against a towel that is rolled up into a pillow so they could enjoy the relaxation. "This is so relaxed without Mitsuhide always putting stress on me," Zen said, close his royal blue eyes I felt the warm water relaxing his sore muscle after a long day yesterday of was traveling. All Zen could hear was the birds chirping while his eyes was so close. He slowly open his eyes and looked up at the dark blue sky only a few stars slowly disappearing from the sunrise.

Zen slowly scrubbing his father with the soap that was on the edge of the spring at the hotel manager or housekeepers keep when there's guest around to make their visits more welcoming so they will come again. "Prince Zen, don't fall asleep in the water," Mitsuhide voice said on the side of the paper wow that leads into the locker room where he put his stuff that so they don't get wet. Zen took a deep breath before he started yelling at Mitsuhide for interrupting his bath.

I know, I just have to clean my hair now. why did you come down here anyway?" Zen said, selling his anger give me higher because Mitsuhide been driving him crazy all since yesterday and he wants peace and quiet without him but he know that would never happen.

"well I have been 30 minutes so I came to check on you to see if you are okay," Mitsuhide answer. Zen knew that Mitsuhide worrying or freak out about little things all the time when it comes to him. Zen have the shampoo bottle that was right next to the soap and squeeze it in his hand. He scrubbed it all over his gorgeous beautiful white make sure it was over his hair then rinsed it off. He did the same thing with the conditioner. "Zen are you almost done? It is almost time for breakfast to open in the dinning room" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yes, I'm done. I'm getting out now?" Zen said, letting out sigh and got out of the water. He grab his towel and dry himself of before wrapping the towel around his wastes. He walked into the locker room where Mitsuide patiently waiting from him on the bent in the locker room. "You don't have to come and check up on me all the time," Zen said, finishing drying his white hair and unexplained girl that was in the cubby hole.

"Are you ready to go? Kiki probably is waiting for us," Mitsuide said, open the locker room door and walked out of the room right after Zen.

They walked down the hallway to the dinning room and saw Kiki stand double glass open doors that leads into the dining room. She wearing her usual outfits when she goes out guarding or is around Zen and have her sword around her waist along with along with Zen and Mitsuhide who also have swords to protect themselves. "Were you waiting very long?" Zen asked, walking up to Kiki.

"No, I just got here 5 minutes for before you did," Kiki answer, looking at Zen and walked into the dinning room. They sat down at a table that was in the corner by a open window feeling the morning air. A short black hair girl wearing a waitress outfit with a white apron.

"Good morning what can I get you guys this beautiful morning?" The girl asked with a cheerful voice, give them a warm smile and pull out a notepad from the pocket of the apron. They looked at the menu and told the lady want they want. "Okay, I will be right back with your food," the lady said, taking the menu from them and walked away from the table.

"That girl seems very nice," Mitsuide said with a smile.

"You say that to everyone that you see. It is her job to be nice to us," Zen said, take a sip of his water and looked at Mitsuhide.

"There is some place that their work can be very rude to them," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen.

"And usually they don't last very long," Kiki add, take a drink of her coffee.

"Your right about that," Mitsuhide said, let out a small laugh. "Let change the subject now. Zen thought about the princess of Rosetta?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I don't know I'm kind of scared to meet her if they rumors are true and she is scary," Zen said, still picturing a big fat ugly princess in his head and hoping that she did not look like what he picturing right now.

"Don't worrying maybe she is very beautiful when you see her," Mitsuhide said, taking a sip of his sweet tea.

"I hope so or I will have a nightmare for a month," Zen replied. The waitress come back carry a big round tray with three plates on top of it and using one hand to hold the big round tray.

"There you guys go," The waitress said, setting the plate done in font of them and walked away from the table again. Zen pick up his fork and start to eat his breakfast.

"Zen maybe I ask what are you more worrying about meet the princess of Rosetta?" Mitsuhide asked, take a bite of his toast and looked at Zen.

"Maybe I'm more worrying about that black creature that attack other prince that come and have a marriage interview," Zen answer, taking a sip of his water.

"Zen, you can't just reject her before ever meeting her. Maybe in real life she very beautiful, sweet, kind, and funny," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I understand. Let just eat and we need to get going," Zen said, continue eating his food. After a while, they pack up their bag and got into the carriage. Zen sitting by the window and look out watching tree, bush, and people walking on the side of the room. Zen cross his arms over his chest and close his eyes. A few minutes passed and Zen lend his head against the wooden wall of the carriage and fall in asleep.

See you in the next chapter of Princess of Egypt...

Sorry this chapter was very short. I hope the next chapter is longer than the one before :)


End file.
